


Underneath It All

by seabook



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabook/pseuds/seabook
Summary: José has a rocky relationship with a co-worker for a short time. Written in 2016 or so.





	Underneath It All

Her hands ran down his sides. Fingertips found his belt loops and slipped between cloth and leather, pulling him toward her.

The muscles in his arms tightened up in surprise. "May.“ José’s voice exited his lips as a whisper, as he feebly tried to back away. She pushed on his hips, causing him to stumble and hit his desk. His hand batted her phone off the hook, the other went to her shoulder. His hands tightened around her pale flesh but he never went any harder than that. May quirked a slender eyebrow at him and hiked one of her knees between his legs.

"Shhh. I don’t want you to be by yourself tonight." Her tone was low. She unzipped her lycra top. She kissed him. He didn’t resist as she nipped his lower lip.

It didn’t feel right but he didn’t want to be alone when he thought about it. It hurt. He tried to think about anything else - he focused on the sound of the air conditioning, he stared at the monitor light blinking on her desk. Her hair brushed his chin and she kissed all along his neck. He shivered.

"May.” He echoed, one of his hands sliding down the small of her back. “…Would-”  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips. She moved down his shirt, undoing the buttons. She was halfway done when he spoke again.

"Are you doing this to me because you love me?” His voice wavered.

Her head snapped up, eyes shiny, angry.

"Shut up.“ She hissed, tearing his shirt open. The remaining buttons popped off.

"What do you want?” He asked next, gingerly removing his hand from her back. His fingers closed.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Why are you like this!?“ She yelled. He felt a sting, and heard the slap against his face, then it burned.

"Just fucking forget it.” She shoved him, standing up straight with the motion. The desk creaked under José’s weight. The click of her heels echoed against the walls as she stormed away. For a moment, he saw her silhouette in the doorway, before it slammed shut. Her scent lingered in the air.

He slid onto the floor, folding his shirt back into its proper place.


End file.
